The Bang Song ode to Trowa
by Cathy Barton
Summary: A funny little parody of the song 'Baby got Back' in worship of Trowa's bangs. Oh my god, Becky, look at his bangs...


Ok, my friend and I wrote this while we were supposed to be doing our homework, but oh well. We were hyper, and we're both obsessed with Trowa (and Duo, of course!) so we decided to write this! This is really crazy, and doesn't exactly make sense at all parts, but whatev, I told u we were hyper! Anyways, please review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Oh, My, God, Becky,  
  
Look at his bangs,  
  
They're just so long, he looks like one of those clown guys in the circus.  
  
But, ya know, who understands those clown guys.  
  
They only talk to him because he looks like a total hottie, ok.  
  
I mean, his bangs.  
  
They're just so long.  
  
I cant believe they're just so pointy, they're just like out there.  
  
I mean, gross.  
  
Look, he's just so...hot!  
  
  
  
I like long bangs and I cannot lie,  
  
You other fangirls cant deny,  
  
When a beefy clown walks in with a itty bitty waist and  
  
lethal bangs in yo face, you get sprung.  
  
Wanna pull up front cuz u notice those bangs were jelled,  
  
Deep in the bangs he's stylin',  
  
Im hooked and i cant stop staring.  
  
Oh baby, i wanna get wit ya,  
  
And take yr picture,  
  
My fangirls tried to warn me,  
  
But those bangs u got,  
  
Make me so horney.  
  
Uh, feel those smooth bangs,  
  
You say u wanna get me in your circus,  
  
Well do yo flip, yo flip, cuz u aint that average clown.  
  
I seen em flippin', to hell wit romancin, he's sweat, wet,  
  
Got it goin like a turbo vet, im tired of magazines,  
  
Sayin flat bangs are the thing,  
  
Get the average fangirl and ask her that,  
  
You gotta pack much bangs,  
  
So fangirls (yeah) fangirls (yeah) has your boyfriend  
  
Got the bangs (hell ya) tell em to gel it, (gel it)  
  
gel it, (gel it) gel those healthy bangs,  
  
Baby got bangs.........Baby got bangs.  
  
I like em pointy, and long,  
  
And when im throwin a knife i just cant help myself,  
  
Im actin like an animal, now heres my scandal,  
  
I wanna get ya home, and uh, do some flippin', uh uh.  
  
I aint talkin bout playgirl, those un-gelled bangs are made for toys,  
  
I like em real pointy and long, so find those gelled bangs,  
  
Cathy's down on her knees, beggin for a piece of those bangs.  
  
So im watchin from the seats in the circus,  
  
Watchin that hottie do those flips,  
  
You can have them un-gelled boys, ill keep my men like clown-boy.  
  
A word to the beefy clown with bangs,  
  
I wanna comb ur bangs,  
  
I won't un-gel or tangle them,  
  
But I gotta be straight when i say i wanna uuuh,  
  
Till the break of dawn, baby comb them all night long,  
  
Alot of fangirls wont like this song,  
  
Cuz them girls like them un-gelled g-boyz,  
  
But id rather stay and comb,  
  
Cuz im long, and im strong,  
  
And im down to get the gel on,  
  
So clown-boy, (ya) clown-boy, (ya) are you ready to comb?(ya)  
  
Then turn around, stick those bangs out,  
  
Even fangirls got to shout,  
  
Baby got bangs........Baby got bangs  
  
Yeah baby...  
  
When it comes to boys,  
  
if they ain't got gelled bangs,  
  
I don't want no business, ya gotta have da gel!  
  
Ya, I just want to come those bangs all night long!  
  
So clown-boy does some flippin',  
  
Dodging knives thrown by Cathy,  
  
But Cathy would never want to harm that hunk 'o' beef,  
  
I wouldn't want cha anymore if ya got those hottie bangs snipped off.  
  
You can do flips, and dodge knives,  
  
But please dont lose those bangs,  
  
Some fangirls wanna snip those bangs off,  
  
And tell you that those bangs aint gold,  
  
So they snip it,  
  
And leave it,  
  
And i pull up quick to retrieve it.  
  
So fangirls say ur bangs are too long,  
  
Well i aint down wit that,  
  
Cuz your waist is small and your bangs are kickin,  
  
And im thinking bout stickin,  
  
a comb through them and combin' and gelling all night long.  
  
You aint it, you un-gelled boyz,  
  
Give me a clown, wit bangs, cant resist him,  
  
Sometimes those knives don't miss him,  
  
Some knuclehead tried to diss 'em,  
  
Cuz her boyz are on my list,  
  
She had game but she chose to hit em,  
  
So I pulled up quick to get wit him,  
  
So clown-boyz if the bangs are long,  
  
And you wanna gel them all night long,  
  
Dial 1-900 Gelalot, And gel them sexy bangs,  
  
Baby got bangs.........Baby got bangs  
  
Beefy in the middle but he got much bangs,  
  
Beefy in the middle but he got much bangs,  
  
Beefy in the middle but he got much bangs,  
  
Beefy in the middle but he got much bangs. 


End file.
